Friends Don't let Friends do Stupid Jobs
by Bubblebu
Summary: Danielle insisted on helping Alexandra with her new job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, following the footsteps of the rehired Mike Schmidt. Mike told them that the place was connected to him, the animatronics especially. Little did the newbies know what they were in for - the feeling of true fear; And that they would befriend a force they didn't quite understand.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra rolled her eyes at her friend. "Come on," She shoved Danielle's shoulder with her hand and eyed her spookily, "Don't you at least want to try two weeks there?" She put on her best eerie voice. Danielle rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "Hah, as if." She muttered, sipping her smoothie. "Okay, tough sell, tough sell. A week?" Alex queried innocently.

Danielle glared at her, "Lex!" She snapped. Alex threw her hands up defensively, "Alrightalrightalright… How about… Five nights? Five nights at Freddy's? Does that sound good?" She raised a brow. Danielle was silent for a moment before rolling her eyes. "You're so cheesy." She mumbled.

"AAAY, there it is." Alex winked. "I better get going then, I don't want to be late for my new job," Alex winked and stood up. Danielle rolled her eyes, "Aren't you a night guard? It's only, like, 9:00." She pulled back her black and blonde-dipped hair. "Yeah, but… I have to get the uniform and stuff." Alexandra said, looking at her feet in shame. "Leeeeexxx." Danielle shook her head playfully and clicked her tongue.

Alexandra shrugged, "Really though, Freddy's Pizzeria is so far from my apartment. I need to get going soon." Alex grabbed her bag and car keys.

"Alex, wait." Danielle stood up and grabbed her arm. "I want to go with you." She stated seriously. Alexandra's eyes widened in surprise. "Dani—You don't even have an appl-" Alex started before Danielle cut her off, "Don't give me that excuse! I want to be there with you. If you're taking a shit job then I'm taking a shit job, too." She rose her chin up slightly. Alex rolled her eyes, "Get in the car. I'll drive."

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, ladies," A man with a short haircut smiled warmly to the two girls, though his eyes twinkled ominously, as if he'd just seen a ghost. Alex tugged down her uniform shirt, a lightly stained shirt that had a picture of a lightly faded pizza on it, and within that picture was a picture of a bear wearing a top hat, and underneath was the logo. Danielle adjusted her cap, which was navy and cream and read "NIGHT GUARD" in thick yellow print. Though the uniforms they both wore were a bit odd and reeked of grease, they wore them anyway. "Let me give you the tour. I'm Mike Schmidt, and I'll be your, say, 'tour guide'." He laughed lightly.

Alexandra and Danielle followed him, and gave each other an awkward glance. "This is the show stage!" He said cheerily. The bouncy voiced was clearly forced. "As you can see, there's Bonnie-" he pointed to a faded fuchsia rabbit. "-Chica-" Mike demonstrated a bright canary-yellow chick, "-And of course the main attraction, Freddy Fazbear," Mike smiled at a tan bear. Danielle and Alexandra simultaneously looked down at their shirts and at the image of the animatronic bear, which made sense now. "Come along." Mike walked forward, not taking his emerald eyes off of the animatronics.

"Weren't you fired from here not too long ago?" Danielle asked, breaking the silence as they walked into the kitchen. Alex gave her a look and elbowed her side. Danielle winced and rolled her eyes, but Mike simply smiled and stopped in the middle of the kitchen.

"I was, but there were no other night guards who had strong enough will to get the job done, so they called me back." He looked away. "Besides, this place and I… we've gotten.. close." He murmured, and snapped back into reality. "Anyways, enough of the boring stuff. This is the kitchen, clearly. Our specialty, pizza, is always made fresh in here-" He winked, "-Or so we say, and this is also where one of the cameras is disabled, so be careful, okay?" Mike nodded, and turned on his heel, walking out before giving them time to react. "The hell does he mean 'be careful'?" Alex muttered underneath her breath, and they both followed.

After a long journey throughout the surprisingly large kid's eatery, they stopped in the night guards' office. "This is your office," Mike nodded, handing them both small tablets. "These are used to switch around the cameras and check out what's going on. But use them wisely, because you only have limited power." Danielle and Alexandra took the tablets curiously. "Only use these doors when you have to. The lights, too." He motioned to two hydraulic steel doors that could be activated at the push of a button, that had two pale buttons beneath them. Alex guessed those were for the lights. "There's a message left from.. from one of my colleagues already set up on that phone. Listen to it well, OK? And call me if you need to, my number's attached to the phone. I'm a night owl, so I'll usually pick up." He smiled. "Any questions?"

Danielle raised her hand a bit. "Yeah, uhm, what's up with those doors?" She nodded her head to the steel doors. Mike shrugged. "Things get a bit crazy around here at night; you'll see. Just try to be friendly. You should be fine." Mike smiled quickly, and glanced at his watch. "11:57, that's my cue. See you at 6, girls." He bowed his head a little, grabbed his coat and left without giving them a chance to react.

"What… the… actual.. Heck…" Danielle said slowly. Alex rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't be so over dramatic, Dani. Let's just get this over with." She sighed, sitting down in a spinning office chair and sitting on the seat closest to the left, while Danielle sat near the right. "This is gonna be so easy," Alex yawned.

**12:10 A.M.**

**99% Power**

Alex's eyes snapped open at the sound of a voice on the phone. "Hello? Hello? Uh..I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh...you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Clearly, this is old, Mike was right. Come on Dani, let's pay attention." She sat up in her chair, and tapped through the tablet screen. Nothing happening yet. She closed the screen and listened more closely to the old prerecorded message.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death of occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

Alex froze. _That's strange._ She thought, and shook it off without another thought, and stared off at the numerous pictures and posters pinned to the wall boredly.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Alex froze, and her eyes widened. _Quirky? The hell does that mean?!_ Her heart raced. This was a prank, it had to be. Mike set them up, no wonder he was acting so strange. It was something they pinned on the new guys. She relaxed, though a part of her was not entirely convinced. Mike was an idiot.

"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah... It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Alex shuddered and rolled her eyes. Now this prank was getting out of hand. Danielle was focused on her own tablet screen intently.

"Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters... if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now since that's 'against the rules' here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside of Freddy Fazbear's suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. That is, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could imagine why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death. Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask."

Alexandra gagged slightly at that. "Oh, God. I'm quitting this job after I get my pay. This is the most disgusting thing.." She trailed off, sitting back with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Yeah, good fucking riddance." Alexandra scowled. They were so immature.

**1:46 A.M.**

**79% Power**

Alexandra was spinning around in her chair. "UGH. I'm so fucking bored." She groaned. "Yeah, well, who signed up for it?" Danielle rolled her eyes, and opened her laptop screen. Suddenly she made an odd noise, and her hand flew over her mouth, muffling it. Alexandra's attention snapped to her and she quickly rolled over, "What? What do you see?" Danielle pointed a shaky finger to the screen. The show stage, which usually had the typical 3 animatronics on it, was missing one. The bunny was missing.

**2:12 A.M.**

**66% Power**

Alexandra was trembling. Okay, so they weren't kidding. That's cool. Maybe the animatronics were friendly. The bunny had moved, and so had the bear. "Lex!" Danielle shouted suddenly, her voice hoarse with fear. Alex jumped, "What? _What?"_ She demanded. "Y-Your…" She choked out. "Your door! Flash the lights! FLASH THEM!" Danielle shouted hoarsely, her eyes filling with tears. Alex nodded, her eyes wide, and she slammed the white button.

Alex let out a horrible scream when the face of the faded purple animatronic flashed within that light for nearly half a second. It was backed against the wall in the hallway, standing, waiting. It was so horribly close. She jumped up, grabbed Danielle, and pulled her back, screaming and crying. "The door! The door!" Danielle cried. Alexandra dashed forward and slammed the button.

No response.

She slammed it with her fist several times. "God, no, please," She begged, her eyes forcing back tears. "Nonono, no, no!" Alexandra's voice tone elevated quickly. "Please!" She screamed. Danielle started crying and screaming, "God help us!" "Quiet, Dani, I'm working on it!" Alex shouted, a lump rising in her throat. She backed away from the door after hearing a soft, dark laugh emit from outside of it. It seemed close. Breathing heavily, she took her chances and flashed the light.

Nothing. The hallway was bare. Alex attempted the door again, and this time the hydraulics sent it flying down shut. Danielle whimpered in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Not today. Not to-fucking-day." Alex muttered, wiping her eyes, trembling violently. She let out a terrified, sharp breath. It was over. She glanced at the time on her tablet.

It was only 2:16 A.M., and she still had 4 hours to deal with this monsters. She grabbed the phone, and dialed Mike's number.

Not long after dialing, she heard his hoarse voice over the shitty phone line. "Hey, how's it going? You met my friends yet?" Alexandra practically heard his smirk over the receiver. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She yelled into the phone. She couldn't help it; she was damn straight pissed. "You didn't tell us they were fucking _alive!" _

"Oh, but didn't my old colleague?" He queried. "Yeah, I thought you were kidding!" Alex snarled into the phone. "They literally are trying to kill us!?" Her tone of voice almost instantly changed from rage to fear. "Oh, um, yeah. They might. If they catch you, try reasoning with them. Be friendly. Offer Chica pizza, she loves pizza." He laughed into the phone.

"How the hell are you laughing? We're—" she coughed. The terror of it all was really getting to her. "—We're gonna die here!" She finished. "Oh, don't be silly. They're friendly if you just build up trust." Mike said coolly and calmly. "Very helpful." Alexandra spat, and slammed the phone down. "Well.." Danielle choked out. "Now what?"

Alexandra breathed heavily, with her eyebrows raised. "We wait until 6 A.M. That's all we _can_ do."

**4:50 A.M.**

**29% Power**

Sweat trickled down Alexandra's head ominously. She and Danielle only had barely an hour left, but she was still scared shitless. Both doors were down, and Danielle was watching her tablet closely. The power was draining, fast.

Alex decided against her previous thoughts and grabbed the phone, dialing Mike's number. "Hey, you're still okay!" he chirped. "Um, Mike," She mumbled. "Do you have… any advice for us? We just… We really need to hear someone's voice." Alex felt her face go hot and her lip trembled. Both Danielle and Alex wanted to cry, just being stuck there like cornered mice.

"Aw, of course." His tone softened. "Remember to check Pirate Cove often, because Foxy usually comes out to see new visitors on the first night. He's pretty quick, so watch out." As he spoke, she turned on her own tablet and checked the Pirate Cove cam. The faded purple, starry curtains were shut closed. "It's okay; both of the office doors are closed even if he decides to come out."

"_What?_" Mike exclaimed in surprise. "Nononono! Whatever you do, CONSERVE YOUR POWER. You don't wanna know what happens if your power runs out. If you absolutely need to, only keep the right door closed; keep an eye on the halls, though." Mike demanded through the phone. She gulped, and shuddered, "O-Okay." And hesitantly pressed the button, and flashed the lights almost exactly after. Nothing was there.

"Okay, um, how much power do you have?" He murmured. "Um, 29%." Alex replied, her body trembling lightly. With that door opened, she felt so bare and so out in the open. "Do you know where the animatronics are located?" He said hurriedly. "Um, the duck-"

"Chick. Be careful by the way-Sometimes she can shut off your power."

"Yeah duck, chicken, whatever, is near the men's restrooms. The bunny is-" Alexandra swallowed nervously. "I- I don't know where it is." "Flash your lights," Mike said, a hint of genuine worry in his voice. She did as he ordered. Danielle whimpered lightly and held her breath, hiding behind her tablet; She had a bad habit of doing things like that.

The hallway was empty. "He's not there." Alex relaxed slightly. Just slightly. "Okay, good." Mike sighed in relief. "He's in the kitchen, then. Okay. How's Pirate Cove doing?" He seemed to relax as well, just much more than Danielle and Alex did. Danielle opened her tablet screen, and dropped her tablet, her hand flying over her mouth. "God, no!" She said in a muffled voice, and her face went pale.

Alexandra's eyes widened and she checked her tablet screen. The curtains were wide open, and something was leaning out, its eyes glimmering in a taunting manner. "What?! What?!" Mike demanded. "The fox! He's out!" Alex shouted, the tears coming back to make another appearance. "Is he running yet?!" He shouted, and that's when Alex and Danielle looked at each other, their eyes widened and welling with horror. Terror.

Alex opened the hall camera, and Danielle looked at Pirate Cove. Letting out a bloodcurdling scream followed by a "CLOSE THE DOOR!" Danielle started sobbing uncontrollably. Alex started crying as well and slammed the door shut, and they both shrieked in a horror they have never experienced when something slammed against the door. Suddenly a maroon fox animatronic appeared in the office window, and it seemed to snarl. Alex froze, the tears streaming down her face threatening not to stop and her body trembled even more when she heard it speak.

"_Ar, lassies, t'aint here to hurt ya! We're here t' make ya part of the family, y'old fleshbags!" _

The phone line went dead as the whole building went dark, and nothing but Danielle's sobs and a dark laugh echoed throughout the building. One more was added, and another. "Nice job, Chica." The girls heard another final voice, and suddenly the room didn't feel so empty anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, it's Bubblebu with you! ^_^ It's been like 2 months damn T_T Sorry I haven't updated The Touch of Fear, I've been so unmotivated since my flash drive got wiped out : I'm finishing up the first chapter of the Avengers fanfic (YES IT'S SUPER LONG, DON'T WORRY BABES) and I'm working on another fanfiction (A Superhusbands one nvn) so I decided to break the silence with my very own FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S FANFICTION! I hope you enjoyed, and there's more of this, TTOF, and much more on the way. Stay sexy my little babes :'****


	2. Chapter 2

**5:06 A.M.**

**0% Power (cut off by Chica)**

Alexandra's palms were sweaty, and her breathing was uneven and heavy. She heard shuffling in the room, and heard the soft sobs and mumbles of Danielle saying a quiet prayer. Suddenly the lights flashed on, and in the room was a tall, stained, and faded beige animatronic bear. _Shit, what's his name? _Alex's heart raced even faster. Suddenly, in a whirr of robotic movements, a shorter chick animatronic walked into the room, with her head cocked to one side. Their mouths were snapped shut, and they stood there, silent, staring.

Alex's eyes widened at the animatronic's movements. So they could move, and talk. Maybe Mike was right, maybe they were right. Or maybe they really did want to stuff them in a suit. The fox narrowed his eyes, and walked in with a snarl forming on his face. "Aye, the gang really is all here, n'aint it?" It spat. The chick's eyes diverted from the two female night guards to her fox friend. "Bonnie went back into the supply closet. He's afraid." She mewled softly.

Danielle and Alex were watching, their shoulders and sides tightly pressed together, their backs as far against the wall as possible, with their jaws hanging open. Tears stopped flowing, and fear simply took over their bodies as they trembled in unison.

"They're like Mike." The bear finally said, very, very quietly. "What?" Chica bobbed her head to one side. The bear- Freddy, as Alex suddenly remembered- walked forward. Danielle winced and put her face into Alexandra's shoulder, sobbing and making small whimpers and other little noises and squeaks. Alex was frozen in place, and she stared up at the bear.

"P…" She swallowed and searched for her voice. "Please.. do-on't hurt.. us…" She said hoarsely. Freddy simply stared down at her, and his robotic hand slowly moved forward and landed on her head. "N-ight-G-…G.." He cocked his head in curiosity. "I was never quite able to read it." He mumbled.

"N…Night guards," Alex whispered smally. "We're like Mike, ye-yeah." She whispered desperately. Freddy seemed to frown. "I don't believe you." And suddenly Alex felt a searing pain on her throat as the bear lifted her up by her throat. Alexandra gagged, and her eyes welled up with tears. Danielle started screaming.

Alex choked and coughed and sputtered, her legs kicking in desperation. "DON'T HURT HER! WE'RE NIGHT GUARDS! WE'RE LIKE _MIKE!" _Danielle shouted, her voice hoarse and slightly muffled by sobs, and Alex saw her run to Freddy and start throwing punches and kicks and blows pathetically.

Quietly and quickly, the fox slithered up to her and grabbed her, knocking her down. Freddy set Alex down onto the ground, and was at least a bit gentle with it. Without being needed to be told so, Chica grabbed Alex's arms and started dragging her. The soft featherlike material deceived Alex since Chica had a surprisingly large grip.

Weak and exhausted, she coughed and sputtered with no fight to put up. The fox rammed his hook over Danielle's head, and she passed out immediately, making it easier for her to be dragged along as well.

_No._ Alex's heart raced unhealthily fast, and she struggled in Chica's grip. "N… o…" She cried softly and weakly, and she wriggled more. "N..gh… No.. No.. NO…." Alexandra soon forced herself to focus on escaping. "NO… NO! NO!_ NO!" _She thrashed about in her grip, desperate to escape. "STOP! PLEASE!" She screamed, and was thrown into a room that reeked of sweat and shredded cardboard and… something rotten.

Alex gagged when the light was switched on, to reveal a room full of extra animatronic bodies, heads and parts, one of which was… occupied with a human's one. Blood was still dripping from the eye sockets, and of which human eyes were visibly popped out. "God no." She coughed, holding back the bile that rose in her throat. Foxy as she remembered tossed Danielle in and walked off without another word. Freddy was nowhere to be seen.

The animatronic stood there for a while, staring at Alex. Alex stared back.

Then the animatronic smiled.

"It's lovely, isn't it? You'll get to join our family soon, too, skeleton!" She beamed, and took a step forward. Alexandra slid back on the floor, "No, please.. We're like- Like Mike. We're sweet girls, and- And-" She choked out. "We just want to h-help protect you. We're watching the night because- because- we care.. about your.. safe..ty." Alex whimpered like a child.

Chica cocked her head. "You're not like Mike. Mike put up a better fight than you ladies. He visits us every other week. You're new; fresh meat, easy prey, new additions, whatever you wanna call it." She chirped. Alex's eyes widened.

"But please," She struggled, wobbling to her feet. "We just.. We're not- We're not mean." Her mind raced. _What had Mike said?_ "Don't you like pizza?"

Chica beamed, her beak moving to show teeth. Not human ones, but teeth regardless. "I love pizza!" She grinned, and pointed to her bib, which read "_**LET'S EAT!" **_in bright fuchsia and canary print.

Alex swallowed. "Okay, we can go make you one. **But. **You have to promise to let me and Danielle make it." She forced a smile. "Then we can all eat it and be happy. Deal?" The animatronic stared at her and nodded after a moment, instantly forgetting the task at hand. "Okay! Then we can help you into these really nice suits- They smell like pizza! And you'll look like us! We'll be twins!" She smiled. _Too soon? _Alex thought.

Alex didn't take her eyes off of Chica as she crawled over to Danielle. She desperately turned to Danielle and shook her awake, "Dani, Dani, come on." Danielle groaned in pain, "We're-" She coughed. "We're okay?" She asked weakly. "Yeah, come on. We've gotta go make a pizza for the duck or whatever it is. We're stalling so we can get the hell out of here." She whispered in a desperate, hushed down. Danielle gave her a what-are-you-smoking-you're-insane-and-we-will-die sort of look, but nodded to her friend, and stood up shakily. They walked out of the storage room, darted past Pirate's Cove (the curtains were closed, so Alex guessed he went back in) and into the kitchen.

Chica followed them the whole way, and Alexandra held back a squeal of terror when she realized so. She turned on her heel in front of the kitchen, facing Chica, and forced herself to stop trembling. "If you want us to make the pizza, uh… e-extra yummy, you're gonna have to wait somewhere else because it's a secret recipe, o-o-okay?" She sputtered, forcing a smile.

"I don't know if Freddy will like that." Chica tilted her head, but nodded anyway. "I'll be on the stage!" And with that she bounced off.

**5:49 A.M.**

**9% Power **

Danielle and Alexandra pushed the kitchen doors open and flung the lights on. "Find something to barricade the doors, Dani, quick!" Alex hissed softly, trying to keep quiet. Danielle nodded, her eyes wide, and they threw whatever they could in front of the doors- two chairs, a wall of pots, pans and sealed the handles with spatulas. Armed with kitchen knives, they backed away, and hid behind the countertop.

Danielle started sobbing, shaking, quietly at first, then the volume escalated slightly. Alexandra sat next to her, and started crying as well, just much softer. "Dani, shh, the night shift's almost over." She murmured, her voice shaky, even though she wasn't even that convinced herself. "We have to do this for 4 more d-days," Danielle whimpered.

Alex shook her head. "'We'? Danielle, this is my job. I want you to be safe. You don't h-" Danielle suddenly snarled, "Alex, I'm not go-gonna leave you alone with these bitches. I'm going to go with you, and I'm gonna fig-fight my way through it if I have to, because I know how bad you need this money. Don-Don-Don't worry about me anymore, okay? I know better than the rest that you deserve more. We're gonna befriend these assholes, j-just.. Just like Mike said. And we're gonna get the fuck outta here. But until the end of the week, I'm gonna do this job with y-"

They both jumped and yelped lightly as a loud bell rang throughout the building, and slowly the rest of the lights around the pizzeria flickered on.

**6:00 A.M.**

**Power Restored (business hours)**

Alex stood up slowly, pushed away their barricade, and opened the doors, removing the spatulas. She tiptoed through the halls, clutching the kitchen knife tightly. As she passed the show stage, she walked back.

The three animatronics were back in their original places, as if they had never moved in the first place.

Alexandra froze, mumbling, "no.." Danielle walked in shakily, rubbing her forehead. "Oh my god." She murmured. "We made it." Danielle whispered.

They both backed off a little when Bonnie's eyes flickered for half a heartbeat to them, then back to their original positions. They jumped and turned around when the door opened. "Hey, you girls made it!" Mike grinned at them, though his eyes proved anything but happiness, and instead were filled with pity. Fear, even. He knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, it's Bubblebu again! And- *metal headswings* I UPLOADED A SECOND CHAPTER ALREADY?! WHAT IS THIS!? I'M UNSTOPPABLE NOW! Okay, erm, but really. I'm so shocked by the sudden positive feedback, and I'm so grateful. Thanks to everyone who's reading this already, and get ready for the new TTOF chapter which is going to be released the following Friday of next week! It's gonna be dramatic, cinematic, romantic... hell, even dinosaur..-ic? Stay tuned for more of 'Friend Don't let Friends do Stupid Jobs'! XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Night 2**

**12:20 A.M.**

**100% Power**

"God damn." Alexandra growled. "I don't want to do this fucking job. Screw my record. I'm gonna quit soon. I don't even need the full paycheck." She snarled, looking at the backstage camera. None of the animatronics had moved. "Damn fucking straight." Alex snapped, and turned off the tablet.

Danielle raised a brow. "Alex, I don't understand your logic in the slightest." She had a large bandage wrapped around her head. Mike insisted that she stay home but she refused to stay at home like a pathetic mess. "I know that your record isn't the cleanest, but maybe we can find you another job—"

"'We'? Danielle, there is no 'we' in this. You merely joined me in this out of pity. I'm not pathetic, you know. You and I both know for a goddamn fact that there isn't a single place out there who would accept someone with a record like mine." Alex spat, her eyes glowing with rage. Danielle looked away, and remained silent.

_It's true. The only pathetic one here is me. _Danielle realized. She glanced sadly at Alexandra, who had a scowl on her face as she looked at the tablet. She looked down at her own, and saw that Foxy was already peeking out from the curtains. Alex slammed the door on her left shut. "That fox can go take his hook, and go fuck himself." Alex snarled.

Danielle looked at her sadly. This place had changed her best friend's point of view on things so quickly.

**1:26 A.M.**

**85% Power**

Bonnie and Chica were out. Was Alex fazed? Not a bit. She was focused on conserving power, with both of the doors open.

Danielle and Alex were sitting in silence, but by the intense look on Alex's face, she could tell that she wasn't as scared as she was. Alex flashed the lights, and jumped lightly as Bonnie appeared outside her window, his face pressed against the glass.

Alex narrowed her eyes, and flashed her middle finger to the glass before slamming down the button to close the door. She heard a deep, dark laugh from the hall. "Yeah, keep laughin', fuckers." She spat. Literally. Danielle winced, and checked her tablet. Foxy was hiding in his curtains again, and Chica had her face close to the dining hall camera.

"Alex…" Danielle whimpered, and turned to her friend. Alex didn't look up at first. "Alex, please." She tried again. "_What?_" Alexandra sneered to Danielle. It seemed more like an empty statement than a genuine question.

"I know that yesterday was super, super rough… But please. Do this for your own sake. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You're skinny as a twig. You have barely any food to support yourself." Danielle sighed, looking away to discreetly check the cameras. Chica moved from the dining hall to the men's restroom, and Bonnie was backstage.

"So?" Alex said blandly. Danielle felt anger bubble in her chest. She glared at Alexandra, "How can you be so pathetically ignorant? You're gonna get kicked out of your apartment one of these days!" She spat, and then realized how cruel she sounded. Alex's gaze softened and she looked away.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Danielle winced. Alex waved her hand and looked at her tablet, and her eyes widened slightly. "Damn. Foxy's obsessed." She mumbled, trying to change the subject. Danielle stared down at the tablet; Foxy was leaning out for a sprint again.

"Too bad the door's closed," Danielle forced a light laugh. Alex forced a smile back. They both sat there awkwardly. Though yesterday was the scariest day out of their lives yet to exist, now it seemed even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.

**4:30 A.M.**

**47% Power**

Foxy had tried to come through their door twice.

It wasn't even that bad. Danielle only welled up with tears once. Alex called her pathetic but she apologized afterwards anyway.

"Arr, lassi-" Foxy would snarl in a muffled voice through the window.

"No." Is all Alexandra would say. She was so bored of the animatronics, now that she felt all the fear that they could give.

"Won't ya open the door? We j-"

"No."

"B-"

"No."

And each time, despite being the scariest member of the Freddy Fazbear band, the russet fox would always sulk back into his curtains. Danielle could swear she heard the arguments between Chica and Foxy somewhere in the building.

**6:00 A.M.**

**Power Restored (business hours)**

As soon as Alexandra heard that bell echo throughout the pizzeria, she immediately jumped up, pressed the button to open the door, and speed-walked the fuck out of there.

"Lex. Lex!" Danielle jogged up to her. "Hello, la-" Mike smiled to them as they passed him. Alex cut him off, "Go fuck yourself."

"Alex! What the hell?!" Danielle spat, walking next to her, matching her pace. "What?" Alex whipped around, stopping on the curb. "When did you become such an asshole?" Danielle narrowed her eyes. She felt hurt, betrayed. Her friend used to be so bold, and so proud. Now she was just a narcissistic b-

"And when did you become so pathetically obsessed with me?" Alex spat back, and walked into her car angrily. Danielle begrudgingly climbed into the passenger seat. "I'm not obsessed with you. I'm worried for you. And the least you could do about it is show some respect, _to yourself." _Danielle muttered, looking out of the window.

"Then _don't fucking come next time._" Alexandra said coldly. Danielle didn't even bother to look at her. "You know what?" Danielle sneered. "Maybe I won't." Alexandra rolled her eyes, and curved onto the road. "You're a bitch."

"You're a cocksucker."

Alex rolled her eyes and managed to crack a small smile. It was small. Like, ridiculously small. It was kind of pathetic, but it was a smile, regardless. She slugged Danielle's arm as she drove to her apartment. "Whatever, Dani."

Though Danielle felt obligated to take care of Alexandra per se, some small part of her didn't want to feel responsible for her childish actions. She sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone, it's Bubblebu with you, and HOLYSHITTHISGOTPOPULARFAST. Thanks to the people who left reviews letting me feel confident about posting more to this story, and to the people who left harsh reviews, critiquing me on what I could work on to make this story much more interesting without making my characters sappy and puny. So here I present mean-as-hell Alexandra and, well, rather emotionally-conflicted-as-hell Danielle in their newest chapter of this fic! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be released either tonight, or tomorrow. ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Mike let out a sigh as he waited for Alexandra and Danielle. It was their third night here, and he could understand why they were late - he was scared shitless his first few days, too. Weeks, even. He lifted up his wrist to eye-level. His watch read 12:16. They were so late.

Most people would give up by now and leave the pizzeria already, but it was Mike's job to make sure the girls arrived for their shift. Sure, if they didn't come, no big deal. But if the animatronics were left alone, he didn't want to know what would happen.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. _I'm just gonna cover for them until they arrive._ He thought. Mike didn't blame them.

Mike jumped lightly when he felt something hard and cold prod his back. He whipped around, eyes wide. Before him stood a tall, dark russet creature, its yellow eyes shining in the dark.

Foxy.

"Erm, you're out early, aren't you, big fella?" Mike relaxed. Foxy was closest to him out of all of the animatronics. "Aye. Was looking for the newbies." Foxy blinked to Mike. Mike swallowed. "I don't know if they're coming. They're pretty late." He shrugged. Foxy nodded his head slightly. "Aye. They scared?" The fox seemed amused.

"Err, yeah, probably." Mike scratched at the back of his head and looked down at his feet. "Listen, fella, I gotta go into the office, okay?" Mike looked up to the fox. Foxy blinked respectfully and nodded his head a bit, and silently backed off into the hall.

Mike raised a brow. "Foxy, I can still see you. Your eyes glow brighter than the sun in this dark." He laughed lightly.

"Damn," He heard Foxy growl before hearing the animatronic stomp off into Pirate Cove. Mike shook his head and sighed, walking into the office, not even bothering to look at the tablets. Normally the animatronics left him alone, except Chica and Foxy. They were his most frequent 'visitors' per se.

**2:59 A.M.**

**90% Power**

Mike was snoring, his feet kicked up on the desk, and he was slouching in the chair. His hat was covering his face. Chica looked through the window nervously. She wanted to talk to Mike, and tell her about the two other skeletons that were recently here.

She walked in, and hesitated. She poked his nose with a feathery finger. Mike moaned in response and turned in the wheeled office chair, which rolled as he moved, making him fall to the floor. "Shit…" He mumbled, standing up and brushing off his uniform.

Mike turned around, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. H…Hey, Chica." He waved his hand a bit.

"THERE WERE OTHER SKELETONS HERE." Chica squawked in a high-pitched tone. Mike nodded. "I know. They're my friends," He smiled. "Your _friends?_" Chica's beak fell open in surprise. Mike tilted his head a bit, "Yes, why? Something wrong?"

"They were so strange. They screamed a lot. Like, a _lot _a lot. Bonnie is still complaining." Chica sighed. "We.. tried to help them look like us." Mike's eyes widened. "You… tried to put them in suits?" His voice cracked a bit. Chica nodded in response.

"Did Freddy do anything?" He snapped up, alert. Chica shrugged. "He was talking to the one with red hair. He picked her up by her throat, and then- and then he put her back down, and I took her backstage. Foxy brought the one with the black and yellow hair."

"Freddy hurt Alex?" Mike gaped, bewildered. Usually, Freddy left these kinds of things up to the rest of the team. Not implying that they caught night guards often. _Foxy, too? _ He thought sadly. He couldn't help it, even though he knew they all acted that way.

"A lick?" Chica cocked her heard to the other side. "What do you mean 'Freddy hurt a lick'?" She queried in confusion. Mike shook his head. "I said Alex, not 'a lick'. That's her name. The other one is, um, Danielle." He sighed. "Oh, Alex! That's what the other one was screaming." Chica smiled sheepishly.

"At least they're okay." Mike sighed softly. "You have to promise not to hurt them again, OK?" He rose his brow. Chica put her hands behind her back and twirled around a bit. "Ooo-kay."

**5:43 A.M.**

**85% Power**

Mike awoke again to the sound of banging, and muffled shouts. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw bright blue lights flash and dance about on the wall. He struggled to his feet, and suddenly three men burst into his office before he could react.

Mike blinked and rubbed his eyes, "What?" He sputtered, and suddenly he was forcefully thrown against the desk and pinned down. He groaned in pain and felt his hands get tugged back, and he felt cold metal encase them and he heard a loud click. He was wide awake now, and he was afraid. "What? What's going on?" He demanded as someone pushed him back up.

Mike's eyes widened even more if possible as he faced a police officer. The cop snarled to him, "Mike Schmidt, you are under arrest for attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state."

"What? Murder? I-I didn't-" He sputtered as the officers dragged him alone and out of the pizzeria. He stared in disbelief as two police cars flashed maroon and cerulean outside of the restaurant.

"What's going on? I've been framed, I didn't do anything!" Mike cried. The policeman rolled his eyes. "Save it." He spat. "Please. You've got the wrong guy. I swear," He said seriously, his voice rattley with anxiety. The police officer didn't reply and climbed into the car, and one of the others helped Mike climb in as well.

His face pale, Mike's jaw dropped. _This cannot be happening. This CANNOT be happening. Someone had to set me up. I-I have no quarrels with anyone. Think, Mike, think. Who…? _Mike's head raced with desperation. Then it hit him suddenly. He should have known why they didn't arrive. He should have known why she outlashed at him like that. And honestly he didn't exactly blame them.

Alexandra and Danielle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, it's Bubblebu with ya- and- *CHOKES AND SPITS OUT TEA* WHAT THE HELL PLOT TWISTS! This chapter is from Mike's point of view (sorta) and HOLY SHIT, PEOPLE ARE GETTING ARRESTED AND PEOPLE ARE FRAMING EACH OTHER AND FOXY IS PROBABLY DREAMING OF FUCKING MIKE AND HOLY UNHOLY. Stay tuned for more!<strong>

**Extra:**

**- I know a lot of people are going to be like "WHY THE HELL IS MIKE GETTING ARRESTED?!1/1/1!" So here is my explanation:**

Alexandra, mortified by the fact that goddamn fur-covered robots were attempting to kill her and her BFF, called the police, and knowing that they wouldn't believe her if she said animatronics tried to kill her, claimed that _Mike _tried to kill her, and held them captive for two nights, and would come up through the window occasionally, spewing death threats (like how Bonnie appears in the window sometimes.). Knowing that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's reputation was not exactly spotless, they came over immediately and arrested Mike on the spot.

Don't worry. All good things will come. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Alex groaned lightly and turned on her side, sitting up on her couch. She glanced at the clock on her wall; it read 8:00 A.M., on the dot. She heard someone banging on her door. Begrudgingly, she walked over to the door and opened it, opening her mouth a snarl a "What" to the early riser outside her door, but in a blur of black and canary yellow someone came into her apartment building.

Alex turned around and blinked. "Turn on your god damned T.V." Danielle hissed. Her long, wavy black and blonde-dipped hair was in a high ponytail; she always claimed that you should look sharp, no matter where you're going. Alex rolled her eyes and ruffled her own straight, ginger red hair. She walked over to the crappy, small television, and grabbed the remote, turning it on.

Danielle snatched the remote out of her hand, and dashed through the channels until she reached the news-channel. "_-An interesting arrest indeed. Why he held the girls here captive is unknown but Mike Schmidt is currently being held for questioning. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria does not have a cl-"_Alex swiped the remote right out of her hand and shut of the tv.

"What's the meaning of this?" Danielle said coldly, her eyes narrowed. Alexandra stared at her blankly. "We almost died there and you know it." She replied, her voice empty of any emotion.

Danielle raised her arms, "That didn't mean you had to call the motherfucking police and arrest the one man that would have helped us!" She yelled, baffled. _I knew that place changed her, but god damn.._

Alex's face darkened and she snarled, "Oh, this _HAS_ to include you in it, doesn't it? There wasn't and there _isn't _an 'us' in this, Jesus! How many times do I have to tell you? I can take care of myself! I don't need you to help me with anything." She spat coldly. Danielle stared at her in disbelief. "But what about Mike?"

Alex turned away and closed her eyes. "Mike…" She didn't reply for a moment. "He lied to us. Mike told us we'd be fine. Don't you see? Look at me. I'm a wreck because of him."

Danielle shook her head and her jaw dropped. "You're wrong. You did this to yourself. You make excuses for something you could have solved yourself. Hell, you could have gone and done the shift with Mike, and those robot bastards would have been nice to us, and believed us."

Alexandra's head snapped up. "Are you insane? You literally believed the bullshit he spewed out at us?" She snapped, standing up. "Damn it, Alex. I knew you wouldn't listen. I knew you'd blame Mike, you'd blame this job. So here. Take your damn money." Danielle shook her head, and slapped a small bundle of money on the table.

"I don't want your damn pity in paper form!" Alex raised her voice. "I can _TAKE CARE OF MYSELF." _She snarled coldly, and felt her eyes well up in tears, turning away from Danielle so she wouldn't see how pathetic she felt. "Then I don't know what to do with you!" Danielle raised her arms and stood up.

"Don't do anything with me at all!" Alex's voice faltered. "Damn straight I won't." Danielle snatched the money off of the counter and stormed out of her apartment without another word.

"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THIS DAMNED JOB?! THEN I'LL GO! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, TWAT!" Alexandra screamed, though she was alone.

* * *

><p>Alexandra stormed into the child's restaurant which was mostly empty, intent on proving to Danielle that the damned robots really were killers. Only a few young teenagers sat around, chewing on plastic-looking pizza with bored, empty expressions on their faces. Clearly, they were there for a thrill, but since the police already arrived and left, there was none to experience.<p>

She marched past the show stage and into Pirate's Cove, which was blocked off from the public by a wall and door that was installed after the 'bite of '87'. On the door it read 'WARNING: DO NOT ENTER. PUBLIC PATRONS PROBHITED.'

Ignoring the warning, Alexandra stormed inside and flicked on the dim light. The faded plum curtains were closed shut. Alex felt her stomach twist. Maybe this wasn't as good as an idea as she thought. "Come out, you dumb fox." She spat. _These things aren't even a LITTLE nice. _Alex smirked to herself. She knew that Foxy was gonna try and attack her, no matter how long it took.

Alexandra resisted the temptation to swing the curtains open. She decided against it. She wanted to provoke the animatronic vixen but she didn't want to have her throat gouged open by it either. All Alex needed was proof. Maybe get a scar or two, and show it off to Danielle. Then Danielle would believe her.

Alex yawned. 10 minutes had past. She thought she saw the curtains sway a few times here and there and she thought that she heard a soft snarl once, but nothing really happened. "Whatever, fox. It's not like you're gonna see your precious little Mike Schmidt anytime soon." She shrugged, standing up to walk out.

Finally just as she touched the doorknob she heard a soft _whoosh _and heard a soft click of claws against the hard, cold floor. "Aye… Whatd'cha say about Mike?" She heard a soft growl rising behind her, then a sharp exhale of breath against her neck. Her arm hairs stood on end. "Mm. He's not gonna show up for a while."

Suddenly she was pinned against the wall, and felt the air knock out of her lungs. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as Foxy struck his hook against her collarbone, gliding it across and tearing her skin. Blood leaked slightly from the wound, and she struggled as he then quickly set his arms on her shoulders, holding her back. He seemed to snarl, "What did ya have to do with this, fleshbag?"

Alexandra trembled, and laughed lightly. "And Mike thought you wouldn't lift a paw to hurt me." Foxy's eyes widened, and he stepped back. His mouth was opened a bit and he seemed hurt, and so Alex took this chance to escape. She scrambled out of the room, slamming the door shut, and dashed out of the now empty restaurant and into her car. "Yeah, I quit." She mumbled to herself as she started up her automobile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys, girls and animatronic characters of all species! It's Bubblebu here, showcasing yet another chapter of Friends don't let Friends do Stupid Jobs! Now that Danielle and Alexandra are at each other's throats, all Alex needs is some proof that the animatronics REALLY ARE robotic killers. But she's also realized something else - they have real emotions, too. Spooky, right? And as for Mike, don't worry your pretty little heads off, my dear readers! All good things will come. Stay tuned for more!<strong>

**Extra:**

**I enjoy reading all of the positive reviews you guys leave, it really makes me so happy to see that you all are SO FIERCELY INTO THIS FIC! XD Please continue being awesome, my dedicated readers! ;w;**


	6. Chapter 6

Danielle trailed into the prison, into a stale, concrete block room, and quietly walked up to the chair that sat patiently waiting in front of a concrete desk. She stared at the person on the other side of the pane of glass that separated them; Mike.

"Hi." She said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Mike seemed to be staring off into space and slowly his eyes flickered to meet hers. "Hi."

That was all they said before Danielle left the room, quickly shuffling around in her wallet, preparing to post a cash post to bail Mike out.

* * *

><p>The bail itself took nearly 3 hours but a bail is a bail.<p>

As they walked out, Mike immediately grabbed Danielle's shoulders and pinned her against the outside of the building, "You wanna tell me why I got arrested?" He demanded, his voice cracking with pain. His eyes flashed with anger.

Danielle sputtered weakly, struggling underneath his grip. "Mike, stop." She whimpered. She'd never seen him like this. Mike's eyes widened and he stepped away, letting go of Danielle. "I-I'm sorry, I just – I was so confused." His voice was hoarse and strained. Danielle's gaze softened.

"Alex-" She took a sharp intake of breath. "Alex is kind of complex. She speaks for the good of everything but she's really, really vulnerable sometimes, and she kind of.. panics. Like, really bad. She gets angry, then she gets really, uh, stiff like- she won't talk to anyone for a while and she'll just act weird, then- then she just breaks down. I haven't seen her this bad in a while." Danielle looked away. "I knew it was going to get to her, but to dig that deep it was really.. Shocking. I don't know."

Mike rubbed the back of his neck wearily. "I don't blame her." He said softly. "My first week I was shaking so bad I could barely breathe, it was kind of sad." He laughed lightly. Danielle forced a smile. "I'm just.. I'm really sorry." Danielle sighed and looked away.

Danielle's eyes widened in surprise when she felt Mike's strong arms wrap around her in a hug. "Hey, don't sweat it, okay?" He smiled. Danielle felt the slightest bit of awkwardness sear in her veins but hugged him back anyway with a shaky laugh.

As they climbed into the car, Mike raised a brow. "So where do think she'll be at?" he said suddenly. Danielle looked at him with slightly widened arms, "Hm?"

"Alex, I mean." He added quickly after. "Oh!" Danielle set the car in reverse. "Um, I don't know. Her apartment, probably." She shrugged. _Not like I care, _She scoffed in her head. _But apparently he does. _

"Speaking of which, do you, um… mind if you could drop me off at my own place?" Mike said, a tinge of awkwardness in his voice. "Yeah, sure, don't worry about it." Danielle smiled with a glance at Mike.

After a while of driving to his surprisingly far apartment, Mike spoke up.

"I have a confession to make." He winced. "I don't think you'll like it so much."

Danielle glanced at him. "Go on, you can tell." She said calmly.

"Of course you remember my lovely friends at the pizzeria?" He said softly. It took a minute for Danielle to realize what he meant. "Oh, yeah, um, of course.." She mumbled. "Well, um, I mean it literally. They really are my.. friends." Mike said it slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

"They're- what?" Danielle was having a hard time trying to compute what he had said. _But they tried to kill us._

"I know they got a bit, uh, _quirky_ your first night, and your second night, too, but they really are the sweetest things, I mean it. You just have to build up their trust, and let 'em know you care about them and their wellbeing, you know?" Mike added in, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah." Danielle lied. "I get it."

* * *

><p>Alex coughed as she sat up. She stretched and walked over to her room, setting up handfuls of her strawberry blonde hair and putting it up into a (n incredibly shitty) bun with a hair tie. Alex wearily snatched a pack of cigarettes from her drawer and sat on her desk chair, lighting the small silver stick when suddenly she heard her door open.<p>

Alex didn't react at first. Maybe it was the landlord coming to yell at her or maybe it was Danielle. When she heard the _tip-tip-clack _of the heeled boots walking across her kitchen she knew it was Danielle. She heard her backtrack to the fridge, grab something from it and storm forward into her room.

Alex didn't look at her at first. She was actually really ashamed. Danielle huffed and puffed and walked up to her, and struck her palm across her cheek. Alex reflexively jumped up and stood but other than that didn't react.

"You dumb bitch." Danielle whispered. "I know." Alex whispered back. Danielle slapped her again. "Sorry. I just needed to do that." She whispered. Alex kneed her in the stomach. Danielle winced in pain. "I needed to do that, too." Alex said hoarsely. They wrapped each other in a hug.

"You're so cheesy." Alex laughed lightly into her friend's ear. Danielle rolled her eyes and pulled away from the hug with her hands on her hips. "Look who's talking.

"Anyway, Mike's out of prison." Danielle waited for Alexandra's response, but she seemed surprisingly calm. "You bailed him out?" Alex said, her voice eerily stable. "Uh, yes." Danielle nodded.

"So are you going to go back?" Alex said after a short while.

"Sorry, what?" Danielle replied, raising a brow. "To the pizzeria, I mean." Alex added. "Oh." Danielle cleared her throat. "Yes, I am. And you don't have to go."

"Dani.." Alex sighed and tightened her bun, and put the cigarette to her lips, and turned away as she blew out the smoke. "I don't want you to go. I'm worried. Look at what that fox did." She pulled down her t-shirt a bit to show the long cut that ran across her collarbones. Danielle's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. _But… I don't remember her going back._

"When did you go back?" Danielle said slowly, peering at Alex. Alex raised a brow, and smashed the cigarette, dropping it in her bathroom trash can. "Yesterday afternoon."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Danielle seemed more worried than upset. Alexandra certainly wasn't the same because of the damned pizzeria, but when Mike told her that the animatronics were his friends…

_Because you were going to throw a hissy fit and yell your ass off at me again. _"Because I was worried for you." Alex lied. "Alex, I can take care of myself. You, however, clearly can't." Danielle shook her head and sighed, her raven and flaxen-blonde-dipped wavy hair shaking at her shoulders.

"Stop acting like you have to babysit me, okay?"Alexandra snapped. "You're not my mother, and you never will be. The moment you start showing me _respect _and stop treating me like a child is the moment I'll do the damn job with you." She hissed, her amber eyes flashing with anger.

Danielle's deep dark brown eyes stared into Alexandra's creamy amber ones intensely. "You know what?" She said slowly. "You're right. You do deserve respect. But you're too angry at yourself to realize you won't get any. So you can go take your shitty record, and go fuck yourself." Danielle turned on her heel and stormed out of Alexandra's apartment without giving her a chance to react. She was going to finish her nights at the pizzeria if it was the last thing she'd do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again everyone, it's me, Bubblebu! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 90000 years, sorry to keep you all waiting! D'x So with Mike out of prison, Danielle expected everything to be all daisies and happy times, but she HAD to go over to Alexandra's and fuck shit up. What's Alex gonna have to do to regain their friendship again? Stay tuned, my dear readers!<strong>


	7. Q&A and Update Notice! (please read)

**Hello everyone! It's Bubblebu with you, and I KNOW you've all been itching for a new chapter, and I will add it tomorrow, but since you guys are so FIERCELY in love with this story, I figure I might as well hold a small Q&A, so send me your questions on a PM, and I'll answer it publicly, in case anyone has asked the same question. You may also add a comment in the PM about this story, or you can simply write a review (comments added in the PM will not be shared publicly). **

**I promise i'll update tomorrow, you guys nvn Stay cool, everyone!**


	8. Q&A Answers

**Q: How did Mike tame/earn the trust of the animatronics?**

Freddy was the first animatronic who decided to go and see why the hell Mike was staying at the pizzeria despite all of the murder attempts. He talked to Mike for a short amount of time, left, and eventually the other animatronics dragged along to visit him as well (an odd process, but it worked for Mike!)

**Q: Why are Alexandra and Danielle at each other's throats?**

Because they're women. No, I'm totally kidding, you guys x'D! Because Alexandra has severe anxiety, so if anything makes her snap, she'll push it away completely. Danielle is extremely stubborn; she's a pusher, and sometimes forgets about her anxiety, which completely pushes Alex over the limit. And now that Alex has called the cops on Mike, and Danielle blamed her for her past mistakes from the start even before the police were called, they just kinda are separated.

**Q: What are the personalities of the animatronics?**

Freddy is really quiet, and really mysterious; Most times he's expressionless, but he'll crack a small smile around his friends, or even around Mike sometimes. He's the most respectful and most secluded of the group.

Chica, as you can tell, _really likes pizza. _She's obviously the most hyper member of the group, and honestly, she can't take a hint. She's pretty childish and has a short attention span, but her zing personality makes her easily loveable and a fun member of the group.

Bonnie is a pretty shy guy. He's really timid and he jumps at the smallest of sounds. Despite seeming like a wimp, he loves to scare people, but he never really likes to get that close to them (Mike being an exception, duhh!).

Foxy is _super flirtatious. _He flirts with the _whole Fazbear band. _He's sassy as hell, and is very sharp-tongued, and swears like a true sailor (he –is- one after all ;) ). He will put up a fight for those he loves, but never truly wishes harm upon anyone.

**Q: How do Alexandra and Danielle know each other? Are they friends or family?**

Alex and Danielle bonded through school when they were young, and that lucky bond only grew throughout the years.

**Q: Why is Alex such a meanie in chapter five? Or any other chapter she acted harsh.**

Her anxiety makes her push things away, and makes her emotions buckle, and she tends to snap at people if they try to get in, even if they are very close to her, like when Danielle tried to push her past her limit, despite them being BFFs.

**Q: Are the animatronics haunted?**

Yes. (Personally I don't like to believe they are, but in this story, they are haunted.) The fact that the spirits of murdered kids haunt them, and the history of the pizzeria, is one of the reasons Mike got arrested – I mean, murdered kids in a pizzeria, then now some guy is threatening to kill some girls in the same pizzeria – I thought it would make sense (y'know, drama is gold.).

**Q: When did the animatronics know Mike was a human?**

When Freddy came to check things out on that one fateful night – and by that I mean 3 weeks after he got the job. A tall, fleshy, two-legged exoskeleton was not uncommon in that place.

**Q: If you plan on updating more, are you thinking of adding a backstory to the animatronics or something?**

I'm sorry to say that there are only 4 more chapters left to this story! But yes, I will add backstories to the animatronics. nvn

**Q: Will _ be shipped with _ in this story?**

This story is a multiship! Though there will be one major, canon ship towards the end (you'll see… *muhahaha*), due to popular demand I'll do a few one shots. Feel free to request away (I've already gotten a few requests, you guys rock)

**Q: Weird question I know, but how old are your characters?**

It's not weird at all, my friend! nvn I picture Mike as a 27-year-old, and Alex and Danielle are both 24. (Remember, no question is too weird!)

**Q: Will Alexandra finally warm up to Mike?**

That's something you'll have to read to find out… lD

**Q: I'm absolutely in love with this story, once you finish it will there be a sequel?**

It makes me soooooooo happy to hear you say that! But I'm so, so terribly sorry; this series will not be continued once it is finished. I may do another FNAF story but it will not be the same. I appreciate all of the love and feedback I have gotten from this story, but I also want to focus on my other stories, and make new ones as well. There will be one-shots for ships that have been highly demanded but they will not be branched off of the main storyline as a sequel. But thank you for the feedback, love; this whole story has been a wild ride. There are still 4 more chapters to go, though, so don't fret just yet! Buckle up, because the drama will only increase from here. *evil laugh*

* * *

><p><strong>Hey my little babies, it's Bubblebu! OK, so I know this isn't a chapter and I KNOW YOU WANT TO STAB ME FOR NOT UPLOADING THE NEW CHAPTER YET, but I've received plenty of feedback for my Q&amp;A! Here are a few questions I picked out (actually I chose every single one lmfao). Buckle up for the new chapter tomrrow tonight, everyone... It's gonna be a wild ride!<strong>


	9. Chapter 7

Danielle stormed into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in her uniform, a scowl on her face. It was 11:56 P.M.; she was _going _to do this damned job, even if Alex wasn't. Marching in through the doors, she immediately regretted her choice but forced her legs to drag her over to the office anyway.

Slamming the 'mute' button on the office cell phone, she pulled out the tablet. "Let's do this, you fuckers." Danielle hissed to the thin, eerie air that surrounded her.

Her only reply was a soft, almost inaudible dark laugh from somewhere in the building.

* * *

><p>Alexandra paced around the room. <em>Should I call Mike? <em>She pondered about it for a moment and glanced at her phone. It was only 12:44 A.M. – he should be awake, anyway. Alex shook her head in frustration. With a sharp sigh, she quickly walked over to her desk, and snatched the cold lump of junk off of the table.

She hesitated. After what she did to Mike, she wasn't sure that he would accept her 'peace treaty' just yet, but it was worth a shot – no matter how much of an asshole Danielle was, she was still her best friend.

Alex punched in his number, and waited for him to pick up. She wasn't surprised to see that he didn't pick up right away. In fact, he didn't pick up at all. Alexandra frowned, and dialed the number again. And redialed. And redialed. She called his number 13 times (A/N: DO YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE. okaysorryi'mnotfunny) before he finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Mike spoke, his voice seeming surprisingly timid and small. "Mike?" Alex said a little too quickly. There was a long pause, and then Alexandra heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah, what is it?" He rumbled, his voice now edged with coldness. Alex wasn't that surprised by that, either.

"It's Danielle. She went back to the pizzeria, and-" She felt a lump rise in her throat. Just the thought of her friend being stuffed into a grease-stained animatronic fur death suit made her eyes well with tears. "And I don't think it's safe." Alex choked out. _Fucking hell. You're so pathetic. _

"Are you sure? She said she was going to stay at your place." Mike's voice swapped with another emotion yet again; this time, it rang with confusion. Alex's blood ran cold. "What? She never said that. All she did was come to yell at me. She stole one of my Dr. Peppers, too."

There was a long pause, and she heard a loud _THUMP _and then suddenly a bit of static. Alexandra immediately realized Mike had just realized what was going on & dropped his phone in horror. _Yeah, I would do the same, but this fuckin' phone's too expensive. _Alexandra dropped the call and sent him a text; '_I'M COMING TO PICK YOU UP RIGHT NOW. ADDRESS. GIVE IT.'_

By this point, their past disputes didn't matter anymore. They both knew that those robotic children's attractions would harm someone that night, without mercy.

* * *

><p><strong>1:39 A.M.<strong>

**78% Power**

Yeah, Danielle _definitely _regretted her decision by now.

The animatronics were going fucking _insane – _Foxy slammed on her door on 6 separate occasions, Chica kept trying to break the windows (she luckily didn't attempt to cut off the power yet), Freddy continuously shut off the cameras, and even shy little Bonnie repeatedly appeared in the supply closet and in the windows.

Danielle was sitting up with her knees curled up to her chest anxiously. She was biting her nails, trying to contain a panic attack as she watched the screens on the tablet. As she saw Foxy sprinting down the halls, she didn't even need to look up or scream or drop the tablet – she merely reached over and slammed the button to close the door, her eyes glued to the tablet.

"YA-AR-ARRR! OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!" He would snarl, and Danielle just tried her best to ignore him. "YE BE MESSIN' WITH OUR MI-I-IKE, EH LASSIE?" Foxy tormented, his steel hook scraping and squeaking across the metal door.

"F-fuck off, fox." Danielle muttered. "It wasn't me."

_If only._

* * *

><p><strong>2:00 A.M.<strong>

"I'm taking the red light." Alex pressed the gas pedal down, speeding down the street. A white minivan jerked to a halt and honked. Alexandra merely ducked her hand out of the window, her middle finger greeting the driver she cut off.

"Alex, the freeway!" Mike squealed in desperation as she almost sped past it. Alexandra's eyes widened and she forcefully spun the steering wheel to the left to the freeway entrance.

"I don't even know how I own a license!" Alex tossed in a good-humoured laugh. Mike's laugh was a bit nervous but was genuine all in all.

"I don't either; I've failed the test more times than I could count!" He grinned. It all seemed so… okay, now. Like the whole arrest and anxiety attack scene never happened, like they were best friends that joked around all the time. But of course they knew they had a desperate, serious matter at hand, and they only had so much time, so there was no possible way they could squeeze in jokes.

"Alex, this- THIS IS REALLY-" Mike was scrunched up high in the farther corner of his seat, with one hand grabbing the handle that was attached near the window and the other hand tightly gripping the dashboard. "-DANGEROUS!" He finished his sentence as she jerked to the right to the freeway exit.

"Mike, I know-" She skidded to a halt in front of a black limousine. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! We don't have time!" Alex snarled, honking her horn. "Alex, wait. I know a shortcut." Mike assured her gently, sitting down in his seat slowly.

"Where?" Alex's tone softened, but she still seemed full of determination – and probably adrenaline, too. "After this exit, turn right. Keep going, and then…"

* * *

><p><strong>2:24 A.M.<strong>

**67% Power**

Practically all of the animatronics kept trying to crowd outside her office and barge in. "Yeah, let's throw an animatronic party." Danielle hissed.

She flickered the left door light to be greeted with Bonnie's twisted, angry face. "UHM." Danielle let out a squeak and slammed the door shut. She flickered the right door light to see Chica's face pressed against the window. Danielle felt her palms moisten even more with sweat and she slammed that hydraulic door shut as well. "Yeah, just bring the whole Fazbear Band, why don't ya?" Danielle muttered.

"Maybe I could try to sneak out. I could, like, whack them with the tablet if they try to come near me… No, you dolt, that wouldn't work. Are you sure? I mean-" Danielle slapped her forehead. "Of course it wouldn't work, do you have a death wish? That's a suicide mission. Alright, just be quiet."

She was beginning to lose it by this point.

Danielle wrapped her arms around her legs tightly. She didn't even want to look at the tablet anymore. Danielle shut her eyes tight, praying for salvation, praying for this all to end, praying for the noises to stop. Her breaths were uneven and rasped. She sat there for what felt like an eternity until she heard a soft, gentle, distorted coo.

Inside the office.

_Inside. _The office. The very one that _she _was trapped like a mouse in.

Danielle opened her eyes and her mouth opened. She sat there, paralyzed, staring at a limp, tattered animatronic body. It was a begrimed, tarnished, ugly mustard yellow that was faded and beaten with dirt and muck. Its limbs were sprawled out on the floor; it appeared to be sitting. "Look away." It seemed to whisper.

"Look away." Danielle whispered back. She stared into the black eyes of the robotic creature, just then realizing how much it resembled Freddy. Its eyes appeared to be dripping and oozing with a black liquid.

Danielle didn't react when it slowly started standing up, instead she sat there staring into nothingness. She tried to move away, but her body – and mind – demanded against it. As the golden Freddy animatronic took its first small step towards her, she had nothing but a single wish that it would all soon be over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, all you cool cats, it's Bubblebu with you! And before I add in this Author's Note, I'd like to clarify a few things.<strong>

**First in foremost, I'd like to apologize for this incredibly belated chapter; my laptop was in the shop and I had no other place to submit this chapter. I apologize greatly if this has upset anyone.**

**Secondly, I really appreciate all of this feedback. I know I say this a lot, but it always ALWAYS brings a smile to my face when someone new follows or favs this story or writes a review, even if it's short :)**

**On with the show..**

**So Alex and Mike made up, and they're, like, toootes cool with each other now. And they have yet another thing in common; they're both horrendous drivers (hooray for fucking with the police)! But- ruh roh, Dani's in some hot water. Will Alex be able to figure out Mike's shortcut in time to save Danielle from her deadly hallucination, or will yet another victim fall into the hands of a hellish dream-robot? Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 8

As soon as Alexandra and Mike approached the parking lot, Alex slammed down on the gas and drove into the parking lot, and as soon as they entered it she shut off the car and pushed open the door forcefully, running as fast as she possibly could to the entrance. "Alex!" She heard Mike shout but she ignored his call and slammed the door open, darting inside to the office.

To her horror, the door was shut closed.

"Dani!" She shouted as loud as she could though her desperate scream was hoarse. Mike caught up to her, and pulled her to the window, and his hand flew over his mouth. Alex let out a small, weak gasp to see Danielle lying on the ground, her eyes dim and her mouth hanging open as blood began to trickle slowly down her arms.

"DANI!" Alexandra screamed louder, and began to pound on the window. "DANI, WAKE UP, PLEASE!" She was slightly blinded as tears began to streak from her eyes. "_**GET UP!**_"

Mike began slamming and pounding on the window as well, "Danielle, wake up! You have to wake up! Fight it!" Fear rattled his voice. They gasped in unison as Danielle began spasming, her eyes rolled back and the strange blood flow increased. Alex suddenly shoved past Mike, disappearing somewhere.

"Dani! You have to fight it!" Mike shouted, realizing what was going on; Golden Freddy was incapacitating her mind.

Mike remembered his own Golden Freddy encounter; It was on the fifth day of his first week. He was exhausted, terrified and extremely jumpy & a little too antsy. He started hallucinating and the damned straw-colored Freddy Fazbear reject haunted him in a dream – it approached him and came so close to him, with one paw outstretched, about to touch his face when it all twisted away.

Foxy had saved him, and that's when Mike started bonding with the animatronics. He had woken up to deep scratches on his arms and Foxy explained that 'Golden Freddy' was the true killer of the place, and simply loved to draw blood – if Golden Freddy had made contact with him, he would have been possessed and gone on a killing spree.

Mike dodged out of the way as Alex let out some sort of odd war cry and slammed a fire extinguisher against the window, shattering it to dozens of pieces. She tossed it to the side and leapt through the window in a single bound, cringing in pain as shards of glass dug into her palms and legs.

Ignoring the pain, she stood up, slammed the 'DOOR' button to allow Mike in, but he had already jumped through the window, hitting his head as he came in, a loud _THUMP _echoing within the walls of the office. "oOWOOWWOWWWWWWCH.." He groaned, but waved his hand dismissively.

Alex nodded breathlessly and turned to Danielle, grabbing her twitchy shoulders and forcing her to sit up. "Dani! WAKE UP!" She shouted into her face angrily, a fresh stream of tears leaking from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Mike, what the fuck am I supposed to do?!" She snarled, not keeping her eyes off of her best friend as she shook her shoulders.

"Oh, my God, uhh…" Mike sputtered, putting his hands on his head, his eyes wide. "I- I don't-" He tripped over his words quickly, shutting his eyes.

"Think faster!" Alex demanded, her voice hoarse and rattly with fear. Alexandra tried to ignore the warm, sticky maroon blood encasing her hands when suddenly a loud _CLICK-TAP-TAP-CLICK-TAP-TAP _echoed down the hallway, approaching them at an insane pace.

Alex whipped around and as did Mike, and they fell back in unison with a scream as Foxy sprang in, letting out a loud, robotic, stale screech. "FOXY, STOP!" Mike shouted as Foxy raised his hook, and suddenly Foxy froze, his eyes widening, and for a moment he seemed almost.. innocent.

Alex ignored the fox animatronic altogether and crawled over to Danielle again, though she was trembling in the presence of the animatronic. "Dani…?" She whispered hoarsely when Danielle stopped moving. She heard Danielle let out a soft, wheezy breath, then there was silence.

Her hands shakier than an ocean wave, Alexandra gently wrapped her hands around her best friend's cold, empty face. "No…" She said weakly, holding Danielle's head for a while.

"No." Foxy broke the silence, though he didn't really seem to be speaking to anyone in particular. He walked over to Alex and knelt down quietly, his robotic movements making soft whirring noises. Foxy stared at Danielle for a while, saying nothing, his eerie gray and canary eyes searching her face.

"She be alive, ain't she?" He finally said. Foxy cocked his head.

"Wh-what?" Alexandra whispered, her voice rattly with pain. "She has no pulse. She isn't breathing." Her voice died down so much it was practically inaudible. Mike was staring from the corner of the office in shock, not saying a thing.

"Eh?" Foxy tilted his head to the other side, then suddenly snapped straight. "Wait. Christ, no." He muttered, and stared at Danielle's empty face again. Foxy narrowed his eyes, and he was able to make out an extremely faint grayness twirling in her sclera, discoloring it. "Damn it. We're too late."

"You're damn straight we're too late!" Alex clamored loudly, her eyes clouded with tears. "My best friend is fucking _dead! _And she ain't coming back!" A fresh river of tears streaked from one of her usually bright but now dim dark maple-leaf colored eyes.

"No, not that, lass. I mean.." He trailed off, standing up and looking away.

"Golden freddy." Mike said breathlessly, but not in a good manner; his voice was weak with fear. "She's very much alive, just not to a mortal eye, apparently. But she will be, and soon. Just in all the wrong ways." Mike met her eyes, which were foggy with confusion.

"Golden Freddy, he's—he's possessed Danielle, er, or is possessing her now. He's gonna manifest, using her body as a pawn, and try to kill us." Mike explained, though his voice was a quiet mumble.

"What about Danielle? Will she be okay?" Alex said a little too quickly.

"Um.. I don't- I don't know." Mike admitted. Alex's eyes fluttered back to Danielle, and she jumped back in shock when Danielle's eyes started seeping with some sort of black smoke. Alexandra stood up slowly, backing away. "Foxy?" She said slowly, her eyes glued to Danielle.

Foxy suddenly reached down at a quick pace and grabbed Danielle, staring at her in the eyes. "Stop this, Golden Freddy! Have ye not remember the last time you possessed someone?!" He shouted.

Alex recoiled back, instinctively going next to Mike. They shared a terrified look and went back to gape at Foxy. "Lass, get Freddy!" Foxy shouted as if he had a newfound trust for Alex.

Alexandra had to stop herself from collapsing in fear but nodded at the animatronic's order, and turned on her heel, darting down the hall to the show stage. "HEY, FREDDY! YOUR MUSTARD-YELLOW REJECT FRIEND IS TAKING OVER MY BFF'S HEAD!" She spat, but the bear was already gone.

"Now now," A voice tutted behind her in the darkness. "You think I didn't know that already, miss?" Alex turned around, her heart racing seeming to triple as she stared at the ridiculously tall musty mouse-brown robot. "Come on, now, then. Y'all are in serious danger." Freddy snarled, and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her over to the office again.

Alexandra stared in horror at Danielle; Her eyes were pitch black by this point, and her mascara was seeming to dribble. Alex suddenly was struck with cold, hard realization; that wasn't her mascara. That was the same raven-black liquid that was oozing from Golden Freddy's eyes.

"Aye, Freddy, we ain't dealt with this kinda trouble since '87, haven't we now?" Foxy snarled to Freddy with a wink. Mike practically gagged at that.

"Shut up, Foxy." Freddy said in a stale tone, and stepped next to Foxy in the crowded office. "Shit, her eyes are already black as oil! We need to work fast-" The two robots were suddenly launched back against the wall; the walls of the office cracked against their combined weight.

Alexandra and Mike stared in horror as Danielle stood up on her own; her eyes were pitch black with golden slits for pupils, and she was glowing a faint yellow.

"Heya, fellas!" She said in a voice that was not her own. "Didya miss ol' Golden Freddy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyaaa everyone, it's Bubblebu, and- *chokES ON WATER* HOLY SHIT, DANI'S POSSESSED, PLOT TWIST! (Fun fact: this is not how I originally planned this story out, this chapter and the last one were a complete 180 turn on how this story's plot was gonna go.) Foxy and Alex are pretty much cool now - y'know, all of the fear is getting to 'em. Mike is internally trying to contain a panic attack, and Golden Freddy's persistence is only growing worse with each minute he has Danielle underneath his grasp and spell. How will the Fazbear gang be able to stop him and bring Danielle back? Stay tuned for the final 2 chapters of FRIENDS DON'T LET FRIENDS DO STUPID JOBS!<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

Mike and Alex fell back against the corner office wall, staring up at Danielle's possessed, floating body. The Golden-Freddy-overridden floating body of Danielle grinned to the two cowering night shifters. "Aww, come on, now! Is that any way to treat the main attraction of this fine, fine establishment?" Golden Freddy spoke through Danielle's body, his voice thick with a Southern accent, though it wasn't quite as strong as Freddy's.

"Oh my God… Danielle…" Alex whimpered, clutching Mike's arm tightly, instinctively. Mike held her close to his chest, his blue eyes wide in horror. "Oh my G.." Alexandra went limp against Mike's chest suddenly. _Fuck, did she pass out? _Mike's mind raced. He stood up shakily, lifting up Alex over his shoulder, backing out of the office slowly.

Freddy let out a groan and put a buff paw on his head, readjusting his hat. "Foxy?" He grunted, shouldering the russet fox animatronic. Foxy let out a weak whimper of response. Mike relaxed and turned on his heel, running out of the office, through the halls. He couldn't make out Golden Freddy's speech from the room.

"Bonnie?" Mike shouted breathlessly in the dining hall as he arrived; Bonnie and Chica were usually hanging around in this area. Not even a few moments later, the faded fuchsia animatronic bunny head popped out from behind a table. Bonnie then stood up at his full height, his brows furrowed with confusion as Mike approached him, carefully setting Alexandra on one of the tables.

"Mhmff.. bluh…" Alex mumbled softly in her fainted state. Bonnie peered over Mike's shoulder, cocking his head a bit.

"Bonnie." Mike repeated, trying to catch his breath, but it was seemingly caught in his throat. "I.. I need you to watch.. watch over Alex, okay?" He said in short gasps for air.

"You want me to watch over this… this _endoskeleton?_" Bonnie mumbled distastefully, wrinkling his nose and muzzle with obvious begrudgement. Mike narrowed his pale aqua eyes.

"I'm a skeleton and you don't say anything about it," He snapped, glancing back over to the hall.

"Okay, okay.. What happened?" Bonnie muttered, poking Alex with a paw. In a sudden blur of canary yellow, Mike flinched to see Chica run by and into the room.

"YA SEE, BON-BON? This is that skeleton I was telling you about!" The chick robot stomped her orange foot. "The one that didn't give me pizza." Chica childishly crossed her feathered arms and puckered her bottom lip.

"Chica, Bonnie, I don't have time for this!" Mike spat suddenly. Bonnie and Chica both looked up in surprise at his sudden explosion, and glanced at each other, sharing a bizarre look.

Mike exhaled sharply. "Golden Freddy's back, and Foxy, Freddy and I are trying to stop him." He closed his eyes in agitation as Chica let in an overdramatic, clearly exaggerated gasp. "Sorry," She said sheepishly. "Force of the habit."

"Anyways," Mike continued in a rushed tone, "I need you to watch over Alex here because the office is crowded enough already, and- And I don't want anyone getting more hurt than they have to." His eyes nearly stung with tears at the thought.

Chica nodded her head bouncily, but Bonnie seemed a little more hesitant, but nodded slightly anyway. "Thanks, you guys. Keep her safe." Mike turned on his heel, darting back to the office.

Mike's misty ocean-blue eyes widened in horror to see Freddy's meaty paws around Golden Freddy's – Danielle's – neck. "Freddy, stop!" He choked out. "Golden Freddy's gonna be unaffected by your psychical attempts – but Danielle will! Her body is a pawn to him, remember! It's still delicate!" Freddy turned his head in surprise.

"Aw, what's the fun in that, then?" Golden Freddy snarled, and Danielle's legs lifted up. Freddy turned his head just in time to see and realize what was happening, but his reaction was too late. Freddy, in a blur of milky, dim brown, was flung through the office wall, and landed against the hallway wall with a thud.

Danielle floated upward, a horrible, twisted grin on her face. The golden smoke twisting around her seemed to multiply in visibility and quantity.

Foxy jumped forward, a snarl on his face, and pulled Danielle to the ground – or at least attempted. Danielle swerved out of the way, her expression quickly swapping to a bored one, and blinked her stale black eyes, her yellow slits of pupils following Foxy's movements boredly.

"Sloppy footwork. Slow movements. Poor attack choices." Golden Freddy tutted, making Danielle shake her head. "Yeesh, boy, you really don't know how to fight, do ya?" Danielle closed her black eyes and shook her head more.

Foxy turned on his heel, wobbling a bit, letting out a spitting snarl. Saliva seemed to dribble from his jaws, and his phoenix-golden eyes flashed with utter rage. He swiped his hook at Danielle's shoulder, and her body thrust back against the wall, up on the ceiling corner, letting out a catlike hiss. All he had done was torn her uniform sleeve.

"Fool!" Golden Freddy hissed through Danielle's possessed body. "You're nuttin' but a dull, forgotten, old, moldy robot!" Danielle flew forward too fast for Foxy's reflexes, slamming him down against the ground, and Foxy's body let out a sickening crack. Foxy's loud snarl died down to a pathetic whimper as he hit the ground, his tail making a whirring noise as it tucked between his legs.

The already-large crack that went down his chest, Mike realized, had gotten much larger from Golden Freddy's sudden attack – so much that it appeared his endoskeleton seemed to be affected as well. "Foxy-y.. Jesus Christ.." Mike recoiled back, his breathing rapidly increasing by the second. His hands flew over to the sides of his head as his world began to spin; _I can't have a panic attack. _

_Not here._

Mike curled onto his knees, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth, letting out a muffled yell of protest as his head throbbed with a horrendous pain and his eyes stung with tears that threatened to spill if his blue eyes dared to open even for a half a heartbeat. His heart was beating too fast for him to handle as he tried to contain his panic attack, and it felt like his worst fears were exploding in his veins. Mike hadn't had a panic attack since he was a kid.

When he was a kid.

When he was a kid.

_When Foxy killed Lily._

_Foxy killed your sister during the Bite of '87._

_Let Foxy __**suffer **__now._

_He's vulnerable and he is wounded. He should pay._

Mike tried to force Golden Freddy's voice out of his head, or at least that's what he figured the slurred, warbled voice was; his world was spinning too fast for him to comprehend what was going on. He let out a terrified yell of agony, his hands gripping tight handfuls of dark, bay brown hair as the memories flooded in.

_Lily was wearing her favorite lavender dress. God, she loved that dress. Mom was pregnant with me! Yay! She already had a name planned – Michael Hunter Schmidt. Dad loved that name. It was Lily's 9__th__ birthday. She loved Chica. Chica loved her. Lily thought that the fox was yucky, though. She complained that his hook was weird and he was too slow. Mom told Lily to stop climbing all over him. She said it was dangerous and Lily said that it was her birthday and that she could do anything she wanted. Lily stuck her arm in Foxy's mouth and Foxy flinched and accidentally cut her arm and his jaw got jammed when she tried to wedge her arm in there.. Lily started screaming and crying and Dad threatened to file a lawsuit against Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. While they argued with the manager Lily stomped over to Foxy, a couple of tiny droplets of blood staining the lacy edges of her pale purple dress. Lily yelled at Foxy real loud and kicked his legs, a lot. Mom turned around and slowly started walking forward to scold her. The manager quickly warned that Foxy didn't have a stand like the other animatronics did to hold him steady._

_Then Foxy fell._

_Foxy fell on top of Lily, and his mouth was still jammed open when he fell. Lily's scream was cut short when they both collapsed to the ground. Mom screamed real loud. Dad started crying and tried to pry Foxy off. Lots of police were there. Lots._

_Did they even wash the blood out from the carpets?_

"SHUT UP!" Mike yelled, slamming his fist against the file cabinets. Danielle grinned evilly, and more golden smoke twisted from her possessed body.

"Well, looks like my plan worked. This mortal body doesn't _nearly _have as much emotional sincerity for this place than you, kiddo." Golden Freddy spoke through Danielle's body, stepping off of Foxy and took a step towards Mike. The shadow that loomed forward was not that of a human's – in fact, it resembled a bear's.

Foxy let out a choking gasp, and tried to stand but the immense pain that twisted all over his mechanical body was a burning reminder that if he tried to make an attempt to attack, it could all go wrong… Again.

"Mike!" Foxy sputtered, gritting his silver, white and golden fangs, and forcing himself to stand, ignoring the threatening creaks and groans and sputters and cracks that his body and endoskeleton made. Somehow, a new surge of willpower and adrenaline exploded and flowed through the russet animatronic and he turned to Golden Freddy.

Danielle rolled her eyes and turned around, closing her black eyes and shaking her head with a cross of her arms. "Come on now, you dirty, animal pirate. "You can't ever do this because I'm already too powerful for ya."

"Yer right – I am a pirate." Foxy shakily set a leg back, trying to steady his speech without stuttering. "I'm a pirate, and I do what I want, ye bastard! News flash, laddie-" Foxy snarled, readying to leap. "-Pirates are _FREE!_" Foxy leapt forward and pulled Danielle's floating body to the ground by her shoulders. Golden Freddy let out a yelp of surprise, and Danielle's eyes fluttered open.

"Wait, fella-" Golden Freddy sputtered as Foxy slowly raised his hook. "-We don't have to-to dispute like this, nonono. We can work somethin' out, you and me, yeah? Come on-" His tone quickened and rapidly rose in volume through his pleas.

"Aye, not another word, ya blasphemous bastard." Foxy spat, and rammed his hook against Danielle's head. She fell limp, and the golden smoke twisted away.

Mike stared up at Foxy, tears streaking from his dim blue eyes. Foxy fell to his knees and let out a groan. "Damn. Haven't done that in, what, thirty years? He got me real good this time 'round. Real good." The harshly beaten blood-red robot fox muttered.

"You saved our lives." Mike murmured softly. "Thank you." He looked over to Danielle; he relaxed his tensed shoulders to see that the raven-haired girl with the golden highlights really had no injuries other than a few scrapes and scratches. It appeared that when Foxy his her head, it passed through her and only affected Golden Freddy.

It would take someone with superior emotion-reading skills to be able to notice and decipher the incredibly tiny, even pathetic in a sense, smile that creased onto the pirate Fox's lips. "Don't mention it, laddie. Anything for me favorite fleshbag."

Chica ducked her head into the destroyed office. "Okay, um.. IIIII really dunno what to say… Freddy's still passed out, Bonnie is freaking out because I made him carry Alick all the way here.. She's awake."

Bonnie ducked his head in as well, though it was several lengths above Chica's, as he was significantly taller than she was. "Yeah, I can't believe she made me carry that thing." His muzzle with wrinkled in disgust.

Mike rose a brow. "For the last time, Chica, her name's not Alick, it's Alex-" He froze. _Alex!_

In a blur of bright spiced amber, the redhead darted to Danielle. "Dani!" She gasped. "Two.. forty-seven.. Bucky Barnes…"Danielle mumbled in her unconscious state.

"Dani. Come on." Alex poked her friend's softly freckled cheek, her amber eyes widening in panic. It took several heartbeats for Danielle to respond.

"Huh? What? Jesus, what.. God, I have a horrendous headache." Danielle muttered, narrowing her dark brown eyes. "The hell happened in here?" She snapped quietly.

"OhmyGod, Dani, you're back." Alexandra murmured breathlessly, her reddened eyes on the brim with tears.

"Yeah, where did I go?" Danielle sat up, a perplexed expression on her face. "You don't want to know." Alex said breathlessly, closing her teary eyes and hugging Danielle tightly. She hugged Alex back anyway despite her confusion, and they all sat there in silence for what seemed like centuries. Mike's gaze softened at the two girls, but a stinging, cold realization echoed through his mind, and his heart sank.

"But you know what this means, right?" Mike broke the pained silence. "You have a choice. You can come back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as night guards again, once of course the repairs take place, or you can leave with your paychecks and leave this place for good." He rasped softly.

Danielle and Alexandra shared a look, and they glanced back to Mike. A soft cough emitted from Freddy in the hall.

In a single look, the best friends knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys and gals, it's Bubblebu! I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS BELATED CHAPTER! I've been really busy with school and writing the one-shots ahead of time. After the final chapter, I'll post all of the requested one-shots!<strong>

**OH MY GOD.**

**SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED IN 9 CHAPTERS.**

**We now know that Mike has a sister that was actually the victim of the bite of '87, and he's prone to panic attacks because of the stories he's been told of it. Alex has been passed out for the majority of this chapter (You're welcome, Alex haters), and Danielle has been possessed by Golden Freddy for the majority of this chapter (You're welcome, Dani haters). But- WHAT'S THIS- DANI'S ALIVE! SORRY DANI HATERS! AND- WHAT'S THIS?! MIKE IS SLOWLY AND EARNESTLY FORGIVING ALEX?! SOOOOORRYYY ALLEXXXX HATTERRSSSS! Poor ol' Foxy is gonna need some reeepaaairrs. **

**i'm sorry for any mistakes; I'm in a huge rush and will fix them in the morning.**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter of Friends Don't let Friends do Stupid Jobs, and the oneshots!**

**Extra:**

**I have a special surprise set up for after the one shots... stay tuned to find out what it is!**


	12. Chapter 10 (end)

_three months later_

"Oh my God, dude, you're so disgusting."

The two girls laughed as they walked into Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria together. "Really, though! If I had to date one of the animatronics, it would be Foxy." Danielle grinned, her black and golden-ombre hair bobbing as she giggled.

"Because he's a total bad boy." Alexandra rolled her eyes, pulling her braided ginger hair over her shoulder.

"Well, duh! Also, because he's the most human." Danielle pointed out, raising her hands defensively as they strolled into the office.

"Oh, so wearing pants makes you human." Alex scoffed playfully. "Hey, Mike." They both greeted the man who was partly asleep in the office chair.

"Wh-what?" He jumped up, his snoring cut short. Mike turned his surprised, bright blue gaze to the uniformed girls, and his gaze softened. "Hey, ladies! You're early, so I didn't anticipate…" He trailed off.

"Night owl, huh?" Alex said playfully. "Oh, shut up, Alex, you're so mean." Danielle punched her friend's shoulder.

1:43 A.M.

92% Power

Bonnie poked his head into the room, his muzzle wrinkled distastefully. "Hey, Bon-Bon." Danielle said without looking up. The three were around a table, playing poker with a few beers on the edges.

"I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT THE SMELL OF YOU HUMAN ENDOSKELETONS IS STINKING UP THE BUILDING. THAT IS ALL. CHICA TOTALLY DIDN'T SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE AGAIN. IF YOU SMELL ANYTHING THEN IT'S JUST YOU GUYS. THAT IS ALL. THAAAAT'S IT." The purple animatronic rabbit commented before ducking out again, dashing down the hall.

Alexandra rose a brow and shared a look with Mike. Mike sighed, flapping his cards down onto the table and running a hand through his dark brown hair. "I'll go see what he's complaining about." He stood up and calmly walked down through the hall.

Alex and Danielle were silent, quietly sipping their beers and glancing around awkwardly. "Lassies?" They jumped ever so slightly to hear a familiar monotone voice break the silence.

Turning around in unison, Alex and Danielle gave Foxy a curt nod. "Hey, Foxy." Alex gave a slight wave.

"Look, I, erm.." The russet-colored robot stepped in awkwardly, his tail making quiet whirring and whooshing noises as it slowly twitched from side to side. "I don't mean to intrude, but I'd just like to say I'm sorry." Foxy mumbled. "T'was awful cruel of me ta hurt ya both in such a cold manner. I say this from the bottom of me pirate heart, I really am sorry."

"Dude," Alexandra said slowly. "It's okay. You don't need to apologize. Really, it's okay." Alex reassured. "We know you're sorry. Honestly, we're sorry too. You were only doing what you knew how. It's fine." The paprika-haired girl nodded, her amber eyes flecked with understanding.

"Yeah, Foxy. Don't worry about it!" Danielle gave the animatronic two thumbs up. Foxy's ears drooped sheepishly and he gave a sad smile, letting out a happy whine before lurking out of the office again.

* * *

><p>5:56 A.M.<p>

79% Power

Drunken and laughing softly, Mike was spewing out words that he shouldn't have.

"I.. I was like.. twelve when I saw my first porno." Mike said in a warbled tone. Alex and Danielle laughed awkwardly. _Oh my God. He's so drunk it's hilarious. _

"It wasn't even that good.. I mean like….. They.. They.. They were like… I don't even know." He waved his hand dismissively, rubbing one of his eyes with a clenched fist.

"That's… cool, Mike." Danielle said awkwardly. "I'm gonna.. go to the ladies' room.. I'll be back soon." Danielle turned to Alex as Mike looked away, and mouthed, '_He's insane,' _before quickly darting out of the office.

After a minute or two of silence, Mike suddenly blurted out, "Dude, Alex! I love you." With a silly grin.

Alex turned to him, a blank expression on her face, her amber eyes wide. "Uh." She said simply.

Mike reached forward and grabbed her shoulders, accidentally knocking over an empty bottle of beer with his elbow, sending it crashing to the ground. Alex flinched as both his hands make contact with her shoulders and the glass bottle shattered.

"Mike, the hell are you doing?" Alex smushed his face away with her hands. "Stop trying to kiss me, dude. You're drunk." She was blushing madly, squirming away from him.

"BuT I LUURVE YOU." Mike's tone was warbled and sad. The bell echoed throughout the building immediately as he finished his sentence.

Alex jumped to her feet, grabbing her bag. "Well, we're done here, you can clean up. Bye." She said in a rushed tone, hurrying out of the office and out of the building, and climbing into her car. She shuddered as she sat, waiting for Danielle. She knew that people said things that they didn't mean whilst drunk, but… Something told her that maybe what he had said was meant to be kept as a secret.

* * *

><p>"He said <em>what?"<em>

Danielle stared at Alex in disbelief as they sat down in the pizzeria. They scarcely came into the pizzeria during business hours, but when they did, they always got free pizza. Always. It was a night-guard perk; watching over living robots trying to kill you is hard work.

"You heard me." Alex shrugged as their waitress Marie walked over.

"Hey, guys!" The blonde teen beamed brightly. Marie was a nineteen year old college student who worked part-time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Her obviously dyed beach blonde hair was always a bit messed up from constant stress, but Danielle and Alexandra could understand; they were college students themselves, though Juniors, not Freshmen.

"Hey, Marie." The friends said in unison, though Danielle's tone was more cheery whilst Alex's was dry and band.

"IIIII presume you guys want your usual order of Hawaiian pizza and two lemonades?" Marie pointed her pen at the two, raising an auburn brow and lifting up her notepad.

"Yeah." Alex slumped to the side, fumbling with a salt shaker. "Okie-dokie-Loki! I'll have the lemonades out in a sec. Your pizza should be done soon, too." Marie scribbled on the pad and bounded off near the kitchen.

"So, do you believe him?" Danielle leaned in close, her elbows propped up onto the table, one of her eyebrows raised. Alex snapped up, taken aback, her amber eyes wide.

"What? I- Dani, think." Alexandra stumbled over her words, shaking her head. "Mike was drunk. Really drunk. And he probably only said 'I love you' as some form of a thank-you because I cheated for him during our Poker games. You know how people are when they're drunk, they don't - - they don't say what they mean and they don't mean what they say." Alex mumbled bitterly.

"Okay, first of all, you didn't tell me you cheated in Poker and I hate you," Danielle rolled her eyes playfully. "Secondly, what if he really meant what he said? I mean, he tried to kiss you, right?" Danielle poked Alex's cheek.

Alex swatted her hand away, "Dani, don't be ridiculous!" she growled, but she managed a playful roll of her eyes. "Here you go, ladies!" Marie placed two lemonades on the table. "Your pizza will be out in a sec!" She bounded off once more.

Danielle sipped her lemonade calmly. "I don't know, Lex." She said cautiously. "Knowing Mike…" She trailed off. Alex didn't respond, merely sipping on her lemonade and avoiding her friend's gaze. "And I would have figured that Mike's silly little old crush on you was obvious a hellllllll, but…" Danielle grinned devilishly.

"Dani, oh my God, you little fuck trumpet." Alex gasped, hiding her blush with a sleeved palm. "Your pizza, ladies." Marie cheered in a preppy tone, placing the plastic-looking dish onto the table.

"What? I mean it!" Danielle scoffed, picking up a slice of the Hawaiian-style pizza. "He really does. It's so obvious! I totally ship it, dude."

"Danielle, are you listening to yourself? Oh my God. That's just…" Alex shook her head, taking a bite of her steaming hot slice. "It's weird to think of Mike and I being anything else other than friends, dude. I can't imagine…" The ginger sighed sharply, pulling her waved hair over to a shoulder. "I thought he liked you, dude."

"Ew, what? No." Danielle wrinkled her nose distastefully at the thought, quickly finishing off her slice of pizza. "Mike is so not my type."

Alex rolled her eyes blandly. "Danielle, nobody's your type. You're an aromatic asexual."

"Oh, and this is coming from the pansexual. I thought that you thought everyone was hot!" Danielle shoved Alex's shoulder playfully from across the table.

"Um, that's so not true." Alex stifled a laugh. "Dude, you really love this pizza, don't you? God, save some for me!" Alexandra changed the subject, watching in awe as Danielle pulled two more slices off the tray.

Danielle shrugged. "You're normally the one who adores food. I'm surprised you're letting your one-true-love spoil your appetite. More for me. You snooze, you lose."

"Danielle, for the love of God."

* * *

><p>12:09 A.M.<p>

99% Power

Mike nervously fiddled with the drawstrings on his hoodie. He knew he had said something while drunk, he could just feel it in his bones. He could faintly hear the whirring noises of Foxy as he started up and began to wander, and somewhere he could hear Bonnie and Chica's combined giggles.

The brunette jumped as the front door opened, and he could vaguely make out some of the words Danielle and Alexandra were muttering to each other;

Danielle: *inaudible* tell him.

Alexandra: no.

Danielle: *inaudible reply*

Alexandra: _no._

Mike anxiously waved a small wave to the girls as they walked in. "Hi, Mike." They greeted blandly. Alex slumped her bag onto the counter and collapsed into her wheeled chair, averting Mike's gaze. Mike's brows furrowed sadly for a moment before he looked away as well.

Danielle cleared her throat, "I'm gonna go see what Bonnie and Chica are up to or whatever." She whipped around to Alex and wiggled her eyebrow at her friend, clearly holding back a laugh, before quickly darting out of the office.

Alex sighed sharply and shut her amber eyes. Mike quietly exhaled, daring to glance at Alexandra for a moment, his bright blue eyes misty with general anxiety.

"She did that on purpose." Alex muttered softly underneath her breath to herself, her voice slightly tainted with annoyance.

"Did what?" Mike responded instantly out of the force of the habit. He smacked his hand against his forehead, shutting his clear blue eyes and furrowing his brows. _MIKE, YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT, YOU USELESS PILE OF—_

"Well… you know. She left us alone." Alex grunted, though her tone was seemingly softer, and her pale pumpkin-colored eyes were reopened.

"Right." Mike mumbled, looking away once more, tearing his palm away from his forehead bitterly. Though he and Alex were sitting closely, it felt as though they were miles apart.

* * *

><p>2:11 A.M.<p>

90% Power

"Okay, it _cannot _take that fucking long to go check up on two measly animatronics." Alex grumbled, standing up.

Mike looked up in surprise. He had one arm wrapped loosely around his chest and one arm with its elbow propped up on the arm of the chair, his hand in a fist tucked underneath his chin. "hm?"

Alex rushed past Mike and scrambled down the hall. She and Mike had been sitting alone in the office for two hours, shifting uncomfortably, not speaking – though they did catch each other staring at one another a couple of times.

Alexandra had never been in a more awkward situation in her life.

"…Exactly, so I don't understand why she _always _takes _my _parking spot. She thinks that being a workaholic means that I can't show up on time. She shows up three fucking hours early. Who does that?" Danielle was venting, sitting on a chair.

Chica was close behind her, braiding her hair in slow but actually rather sloppy movements – she was a robot, you couldn't really blame her – and shaking her head. "Girl, I don't know."

Bonnie was sitting on a table with his arms propped back, watching the two, with his legs crossed and swaying slowly.

"So then one day I'm like—" Danielle turned her attention to Alex. "Oh, wait a sec. Hey, Lex." Danielle looked forward again. "Anyway, I finally go up to Rebecca, and I'm like, 'Um, whore, what do you think you're doing?' And she's like—"

Alexandra walked forward, shaking her head. "Whaowoawhoahwoawhoa, hold on a minute. First of all, who's this Rebecca bitch? I'll knock her fucking teeth out—Never mind, that's not what I'm here for. Why the hell'd you do that for?"

Danielle's eyes widened. "You mean you two made out? Tell me you made out hardcore or something. Bonnie, go over the footage." She called out to the faded royal purple rabbit animatronic.

Bonnie stood up with a roll of his magenta eyes. Alex stuck her arm out, pointing at Bonnie, "Bonnie, you sit the fuck down."

Bonnie placed his hands up defensively and sat down on the table once more, placing his hands back.

"No, we didn't make out! We sat there awkwardly for like, oh, I have no clue, the entire time?!" Alex ran her hand through her wavy ginger hair in frustration, tossing her uniform cap onto a table.

"Danielle says that Mike has a crush on you." Chica giggled childishly. Bonnie germaphobically wrinkled his pale lilac muzzle in clear disgust and distaste. "I know. It's gross." He commented.

Alex groaned loudly, pulling down some sections of her pale cantaloupe-colored hair in frustration. "Fuck all of you. Every one of you." She snatched up her cap and marched over to the office. _LITERALLY ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS VENT TO DANIELLE. MY-FUCKING-GOD._

* * *

><p>4:36 A.M.<p>

85% Power

"So." Mike cleared the silence in a bland tone.

"What was it that I said?"

Alexandra turned to Mike in surprise. "What?"

"Obviously, I said something to have made you two act so strange." The brunette laughed sarcastically.

Alex bit her lip. "Yeah. You said you loved me and then you tried to make out with me."  
>Mike froze, his baby blue eyes widening. "Fuck. I said <em>what?<em>"

"Yeah." Alex laughed shakily, tugging at her pale russet hair nervously.

Mike looked at her. "Well.. Honestly, I kinda meant it."

Alex paused. She then rolled her amber eyes, fiddling with her wavy hair once more. "Yeah, right. I got you fucking arrested, dude. Did they pound your head into the wall and make you lose your mind? Think, Mike, think." Her voice died down to a bitter mumble.

Alex held her breath when Mike suddenly wrapped his strong arms around her in a hug. "Do you really think I'm still mad?" He laughed lightly, nuzzling her sweetsmelling hair. "I know that you were terrified at the time. That's okay, it is, I swear. Honestly, I probably would have done worse." His light laughs turned sad as a few memories of his sister's death, or at least tales of it, flooded his mind.

"But I was an asshole, regardless. I was always such a dick to you. Why are you being so nice?" Alex's voice faltered slightly.

"Because I'm a dumb optimist, and you are too beautiful to stay mad at. Beautiful Alex." Mike laughed sheepishly.

Alexandra tore away from Mike's hug, and for a moment, his big blue puppylike eyes flashed with sadness. "Okay, first of all, I don't appreciate the Parks and Recreation references," she grinned a little bit. "Kidding, I love that show. Secondly," Alex leaned forward and planted a quick kiss onto Mike's cheek.

* * *

><p>"MAKE OUT! MAKE OUT! MAKE OUT!" Chica and Danielle both chanted as they watched from a tiny, cramped tablet.<p>

"You guys are stalkers, you know that? Ugh, oh my gosh, I can't believe this." Bonnie rolled his magenta eyes.

"It's not stalking if it's your best friend." Danielle snorted, rolling her dark brown eyes. Chica and Danielle suddenly cheered as they stared at the tablet. "THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND! YOU GUYS ARE SO CREEPY!" Bonnie snatched the tablet.

"Yeah, I'm actually gonna have to agree with Bonniebutt." Danielle laughed. "They TOTALLY were like, eating each other's faces!" She gripped her stomach, her intense laughter dying down to wheezes. "Oh my God. This restaurant has fucked us up. In all the right ways, too."

* * *

><p>e n d<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys. Here it is.<br>The last and final chapter of Friends Don't let Friends do Stupid Jobs.  
>It's been crazy, huh?<strong>

**I'm so proud of this fic, like, you have no idea. Sorry for any mistakes, my little lovelies, ahaha!  
><strong>

**In this chapter, three months go by, and any damages (emotional, physical, and to the pizzeria) have been repaired! Dani, Alex and Mike are back in action. But a fatal Poker game and an unreasonable amount of booze has led Mike to say some things he proooobably shouldn't have. Alex's awkward. Mike is shy and adorkable. Danielle is a stalker. Bonnie is still a germaphobe. Chica is sassy. Freddy hates everyone. And Foxy is a humble guy.**

**Everything's good.**

**EXTRA:**

**After I post the one-shots, I mentioned I would post another chapter… I don't think this is much of a surprise, but it's going to be the epilogue! Hooray! n v n  
>Also, I have a new FNAF fanfiction in the making. It's going to be set in the new pizzeria, and that's all I'm going to say about it (No, Alexandra and Danielle are not going to exist in that story's universe).<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who complimented, faved, criticized, followed, left reviews, etc., etc. You all gave me a reason to write this story. I have the best fans, I really do. I love you all so much! :D**


	13. FoxyMike One-Shot

**3:06 A.M.**

**90% Power**

Mike spun around in his wheeled office chair childishly. Danielle and Alex were three hours late, but for a reason.

Alex was out sick; he knew that – Food poisoning from one of the pizzas she ate at the pizzeria. She threw up all over Danielle. Not the most fun thing to experience. Danielle stayed behind to buy her medicines and such, since Alex was throwing up waterfalls, passing out constantly and hallucinating.

Yeah. Not fun.

Mike boredly slumped down in the wheeled chair, mashing the door lights on and off with his foot. Nothing – or no one, rather – was lurking there in the hallway. He sighed softly and pulled out his phone as it buzzed; a text from Danielle sprang up on his lock screen. The brunette dialed in his pin number and opened his messenger.

'_LMAO ALEX LITERALLY HAS BeEN PUKING FOR THE PAST 9 MINUTES I CAN't breaTH E HELP'_

Mike chuckled lightly.

'_You are a terrible, terrible human being' _he texted back.

It took two minutes for Danielle to reply. '_sshHIT SH E JUST CRACKED THE BOTTOM OF THE TOILET BOWL FROM PUKING IN IT AND FLUSHING IT TOO MUCH F FF ukc'_

Mike laughed loudly at that, sitting up in his chair. Laughs spewed from his lips and he had to toss his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing too hard. "Oooohhhh my God!" He chortled, placing a hand on his knee. "Christ, oh my God, that's horrible, but I can't stop laughing.." The brunette shook his head, grinning softly.

Mike leaned against the wall as his laughter subsided, and he accidentally pressed the button for the lights with his shoulder. Standing there in the hallway was Foxy, with his head tilted.

"Fuck—" Mike cried in surprise, his bright blue eyes widening. He jumped back, accidentally leaning back in the chair, and fell back onto the ground, his head slamming against the floor. "dammit!" The man growled, rubbing his head as he stood up.

Foxy was inside the office now, his head cocked the other way. "Ye'alright, laddie?" the russet-colored sailor fox queried, his tone seemingly soft.

"Fine." Mike grunted, rubbing the back of his head, a scowl on his softly freckled face. Foxy's tail made a slight whooshing, whirring noise as it flipped to one side.

"Are ye sure?"

"Yeah- no. I'm not." The brunette forced a smile.

"Yeah. Ye don't hide your pain well." Foxy cracked a small smile, a few fangs peeking out of his tiny grin.

Mike blinked awkwardly. Slowly licking his lips, Mike crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Is there something… you needed?" the night guard asked.

It took Foxy a moment to reply. "Yes." His tone was gruff, and he stepped towards Mike. Mike stumbled back slightly in shock as Foxy stepped close; the night guard stepped back until he bumped into the desk. His hands fell back and gripped the edges of the table tightly.

"Foxy?" the brunette said breathlessly, his crystal blue eyes wide. Foxy dipped his head down to an appropriate level, meeting Mike's eyes. "What?" the animatronic fox said in a surprisingly husk tone.

"What are you—" Mike stumbled back against the table, leaning back. His neck hairs seemed to stand on end as Foxy proceeded to lean in closer, pressing his cold, slightly furry cheek against Mike's own. "What –?" Mike's heart was pounding, and his hands were cold and clammy.

"Relax, lad." Foxy grunted. Mike jumped as he felt the robot's cold steel claws dig into his lower back, but not deep enough to draw blood. Mike bit down on his cheek as Foxy lifted him up, "Dude, what are you doing!?" The brunette demanded desperately, his tone laced with slight irritation.

"Oh? Is this not how you show affection?" The fox grunted, pulling Mike close.

"Dude, are you trying to hug me or fuck me? There is a difference!" Mike squealed, trying to pull away from him. A mad blush arose on his softly freckled cheeks; it baffled Mike to be showing such submission to Foxy. The blush on his cheeks glowed so madly it appeared to be 15 different shades of pink and red.

Foxy cocked his head. "Either works for you, right, lad?" the russet robot was surprisingly stoic despite the situation.

"Dude!" Mike squeaked, his baby blue eyes wide.

Foxy grinned and laughed lightly. "Aye, relax, laddie. It's a hug." The fox wrapped his arms warmly around Mike, smiling brightly, closing his soot-gray and yellow ringed eyes.

Mike hesitated, and tentatively hugged Foxy back, but almost as soon as he hugged him, the awkward show of affection soon turned genuine, and he smiled into Foxy's fur.

"Why didn't you just say you wanted a hug? I would have gladly given you one, you know."Mike murmured softly, his ice-blue eyes half-lidding.

"Aye. That's the problem. Wasn't sure if you felt the same."Foxy shrugged, his grip tightening. Mike felt the fox hesitate. "You know. Love-wise."

"Of course I do. Nothing will change that. I was actually afraid of the same thing." The brunette night guard rewrapped his arms around the russet animatronic's chest in a soothing, loving manner. "I love you, ya big heap'a junk." Mike chuckled softly, closing his eyes. "Of course I do."

"Of course you do**."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, it's Bubblebu! Here's the first one-shot, as promiseddd! I know this is probably really poorly written, ahaha... one-shots are supposed to be short n' sweet, though. Right? Stay tuned for the next one-shots, and then the epilogue to Friends Don't let Friends- ahhhg, you get the memo. :)<br>**

**Feel free to request one-shots, btw! o v o**


End file.
